Fires of hell
by top1terra1girl
Summary: AU. Sephiroth, Cloud and Zack are all Angels under Gaia. One day they are given a mission that goes terribly wrong and they are dragged into the depths of hell. Now they must find their way back to the Promised Land, before they are trapped forever...
1. Prologue

**Intro****; Hi **** this is my first fanfic eva so please lend any advice or constructive criticism that you can. I'll apologise now for any spelling or punctuation errors that I make in this fan fiction tell me if you spot anything major.**

**Disclaimer****; I do not own FFVII or any of its characters, they are all the property of square enix. I wish I did, but I don't...**

**Warnings****; This fan fic will have yaoi in it. That is boy on boy lovin so if you don't like it don't read it. I haven't dicided if I'm going to put any majorly mature things in it but there will be some bad language.**

**Summery****; AU. Sephiroth, Cloud and Zack are all Angels under Gaia. One day they are given a mission that goes terribly wrong and they are dragged into the depths of hell. Now they must find their way back to the Promised Land, before they are trapped in hell forever... (Bad summery XP) **

Prologue; Fall from Eden

When a being dies there soul is judged by the goddess Minerva. If they are deemed an "evil" being their souls are sent to hell where they are ether corrupted into a demon or they are punished for all eternity. A "good" person is permitted to enter Eden, where they will live a perfect existence with those they love who have passed before them. A being who has done an act that is truly pure and selfless, when they were alive are permitted to become angels, servants of the high goddess, Gaia. There are 4 types of angels. When a being first becomes an angel they are known as Fledgling Angels. They have 2 white wings with no magic. They can choose to become anyone of the three higher angels. The second is an Angel of Light. Angel's of Light have 2 large silver wings and are powerful magic users who may roam the mortal world. Their duty is to convince mortals not to do evil acts without directly interfering. To do this they whisper in their minds trying to convincing them to do good. The third type of angel is the Guardian Angels. They have 4 white wings (two large and 2 small) and are balanced in both magic and in combat skills. Their job is to protect and help good humans. The final type of angels is Arch-Angels. Arch-Angels have black wings that are unique to the individual and are peerless in both might and magic. Their duty is to protect the mortal world and the havens from the demons. All of the angels live in the Promised Land, in the centre of Eden until they are called to duty by Gaia.

High in the crystallised mountains of the Promised Land, the Arch-Angel Sephiroth sat meditating, with his wings folded behind his back. Like all the arch angels he had an incredibly large wingspan. His long legs were covered by black pants and his boots. He wore a long black coat with steel pauldrons. He always had it open showing his well toned torso, which was unmarred by scars or imperfections. Sephiroth's coat had 2 holes in the back for his wings. His right wing was as black as night and his left wing was pure white. Sephiroth was the general and the greatest warrior in the ranks of the Arch-Angels and many of the demons knew and feared him. Sephiroth wasn't alone on the mountain however and as Sephiroth sat meditating, the other presence crept closer behind him making every effort not to be heard. The other being moved through the shadows towards the silver haired warrior, only pausing for a moment when Sephiroth stretched his 2 massive black wings before folding them neatly behind his back. Closer and closer it came till it was within attacking distance where it crouched ready to pounce when-

"Don't even think about it Zack,"

"WHA... damn!"

Sephiroth tried and failed to suppress a chuckle when Zack Fair, youngest of the current Arch-Angels, tripped over his feet and landed in a heap next to him. Zack was slightly younger than Sephiroth, or he was when he died. His spirited nature often earned him the nick-name puppy that was given to him by his mentor, Angeal.

"Ow," Zack groaned as he shifted to sit next to the Sephiroth "Damn general you have ears like a bat,"

Sephiroth scoffed "No Zack, the reason I heard you is because you are about as stealthy as a pink dragon doing a river dance," Zack gave a chuckled as he sat next to Sephiroth, his 4 black wings fluttering slightly before folding behind him. For a moment they sat in silence until Sephiroth spoke, "I'm surprised you're not with Cloud,"

"He's going to meet me up here when he's finished his training, he gets better and better each day, I think he'll be able to join the ranks soon,"

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. Cloud was still a fledgling but he had wanted to join the ranks of the Arch-Angels from the moment he learnt about them. Zack had been helping him prepare for the test that each fledgling had to take to become and Arch-Angel. Cloud was strong, Sephiroth could see that as soon as he saw the boy, however, he had only been in the promised land for a few months very few were ready to take the test so soon. "Zack are you sure he is ready? You don't want him biting of more than he can chew," Sephiroth said.

Zack laughed. Despite Sephiroth's calm voice, he could tell that the general was concerned for CLoud "Don't worry Seph, Cloud's strong, I have faith in him," Zack smiled his famous smile and all Sephiroth could do was sigh. He knew Zack. Despite his tendency to act like an excited puppy, he was no fool. Sephiroth would have to trust he knew what was best for the boy.

At that moment the 2 Arch-Angel heard a light thud behind them. They both turned to see Cloud folding his wings behind his back.

"Hey Spiky," Zack leapt to his feet and ran to great cloud who was struggling to catch his breath with a worried look on his face. "...Cloud, what's up?"

"Message... from... Genesis..." Sephiroth stood stretching his massive wings and turned to face the boy.

"Catch your breath cloud, then relay the message to us," Sephiroth said calmly. Cloud paused for a moment catching his breath until finally he spoke again.

"A gate... opened to the south... Genesis... asked me to come... find you," Cloud let out a long sigh. It took a long time for fledglings to get used to the strain of flying and they have a much smaller wing span than the higher angels, because of this they fly much slower and use more effort. "Genesis feared that it may be a portal to hell,"

Sephiroth sighed "Don't they ever give up," Zack grinned, patting the larger Arch-Angel on the shoulder,

"Aww come on Seph, it might be fun," Sephiroth sighed and shook his head,

"We will need an Angel of Light to close the gate when we have taken care of the Demons," Cloud stepped closer

"Genesis summon Aerith from earth and meet us there," Sephiroth nodded,

"Good work Cloud, take us to the gate then," Cloud nodded and all three Angels took off towards the gate.

**At the gate**

The three angels landed next to what looked like a small mass of water with black water in it. Cloud took a step forward,

"That's... a demon gate, it looks like a pond to me" Zack grabbed clouds arm and pulled him back,

"Don't let appearances fool ya... that's odd," Zack said while scanning the area.

"What is?"

"Usually, when a demon gate opens, by this time the area would be swarming with demons," Zack said while placing his buster sword on his back. Sephiroth stepped towards the edge of the water, his eyes narrowed. Something wasn't right here and he knew it. As his cat like eyes scanned the water he spotted something in the centre, under the water.

"Zack, wait here and watch Cloud," Zack nodded as Sephiroth took off over the water towards the centre, never taking his eyes of the silver... thing under the water. As Sephiroth reached the centre, he summoned his katana, Masamune, just in case this thing proved unfriendly. However, what he saw however he didn't expect. It was a woman. She had silver hair and blue gray skin. Her eyes were closed so he couldn't see the colour but she had a beautiful flawless face. She wore what looked like red silk that covered her most intimate places but nothing was left to the imagination. Sephiroth hovered over the water staring wide eyed at the creature. Sephiroth couldn't move. He was entranced by the creature under the water.

"Seph...ir...oth," Sephiroth shuddered at her silky voice that filled his mind "Sephiroth... come to me Sephiroth..." she lifted her hand out of the water towards him "take may hand..." At that Sephiroth suddenly felt strange. Something in him was telling him... no screaming at him not to. His body however wasn't listening to him and his arm started to reach towards hers. At that moment however, Cloud looked towards the lake and saw Sephiroth reaching towards the hand with a blank expression on his face. He recognised it as a trance and shouted towards his friend.

"SEPHIROTH STOP!"

Cloud voice was like a slap to his face and broke Sephiroth out of the trance he was in. He immediately flew higher and held Masamune in front of himself defensively. At that the woman's glowing red eyes snapped open and a scream rang through the three angel's minds. The water started rippling wildly. Black tendrils shot out of the water toward Sephiroth who barely dogged out of the way in time. At the edge of the water tendrils shot out towards Zack and Cloud. Cloud knew he could not dodge the tendrils so he summoned First Tsurugi and slashed at them. Zack jumped back and slashed at the tentacles with his buster sword. As the two Angels fought one of the tendrils moved behind Cloud and went to strike. Zack spotted this however and jumped in the way so the tendril grabbed him instead. The tendril wrapped round Zack's foot and started to drag him towards the water.

"ZACK!" Cloud shouted as he leapt and grabbed his friend's hand. Sephiroth saw this and flew down to grab Cloud to help him. More and more tendrils grabbed on to Zack, pulling him towards the water's edge. "Zack hold on!" Cloud shouted in a strained voice.

"Both of you have to let go, it'll pull you in too!"Zack pleaded with his friends but they both ignored him.

"We're not letting you go Zack," Sephiroth said. At that moment however, hundreds of tendrils leapt out of the water and attached themselves to Cloud and Sephiroth, dragging the three angels, kicking and screaming in to the lake. Genesis, Angeal and Aerith landed just in time to see the three disappear under the water and the water crystallise, sealing the gate and trapping them on the other side.

TBC

**That's the prologue **

**I know that there is no Vinny in this chapter but don't worry, he is coming. 4 cookies for the person who can guess who the demon in the water is first **

**I'm using a lot of crystals in this... must be spending too much time playing FFXIII.**

**I need opinions. Should I continue this or is it a lost cause?**


	2. 1: Awake in Hell

**Intro; ****sorry for taking so long... I coulden't think how to start this one :(**

**Warnings****; This chapter will contain rather grim and gory scenes. No to mention a dose of Vincent Valentine :P**

* * *

Chapter 1; Awake in Hell

_-a demon gate..._

_-the pale demon..._

_-black tendrils..._

_-darkness._

Sephiroth groaned as he slowly came to. He sat up, immediately regretting it as he felt a shooting pain on his back. His white wing was bleeding, badly and looked like it had been torn on something. His black one was bleeding but in a much better condition than the other,

"Damn..." He managed to stand up and fold his wings behind his back. Angels healed a lot faster and could heal worse injuries than humans but he knew that he wouldn't be able to fly for a while. He sighed and looked around. He seemed to be in a crater, about 30 feet deep. The ground around him was black and charred. The most noticeable thing though, was the sky, it was a fierce shade of red. The air was filled with the smell of acrid sulphur and the heat was intense. Sephiroth inwardly grimaced. He had been pulled into the depths of hell, where no creature had ever escaped without being corrupted and turned into a demon. _'No' _he couldn't think about that now. A silver glint caught his eye. _'Masamune'_ He lifted his hand towards the blade and it disappeared in a flash of green flame only to reappear in his had instantly. _'Zack and Cloud fell with me. I must find them and get them home' _he moved towards the edge of the crater and started to climb towards the top.

**Cloud**

Cloud woke with a start. He was in a cave covered by what looked like a red cape with all his injuries bandaged and treated,

"So your awake." Cloud felt himself shiver as he turned towards the source of the deep silky voice. A demon sat at the cave entrance with a neutral expression on his face. He had pale skin with crimson eyes. A red bandana, the same colour as the cape, stopped his long raven hair from falling into his face. He wore a black shirt and black pants that were old and torn in several places. A lot about him looked human but his demonic features stood out clearly. Both his hands to his elbows were black and both his nails on his hands and toenails were long and golden. He also had two demonic wings folded neatly behind his back. The hairs on Cloud's neck stood on end. He had heard the tales about fledglings being captured by demons and the demons consuming their souls.

"W...who are you, what do you want?" Cloud inwardly cursed himself for stuttering.

"Vincent Valentine. May I ask what your name is?" Cloud practically jaw dropped. He hadn't really expected an answer, never mind such a polite one.

"Cloud... Cloud Strife,"

"Hn..." Vincent then stood up. He was easily taller than Cloud, possibly as tall as Sephiroth. Cloud also noticed the incredibly intimidating gun strapped to Vincent's side. Vincent walked over to Cloud who crawled away from him as soon as he got close. Vincent put his hands up defensively "I'm not going to hurt you." Cloud paused for a moment. The guy had an honest enough face but he couldn't ignore that aura of power emitting from him. This was one guy who he didn't want to get in a fight with. Vincent gently lifted Cloud's bandaged arm and started to change the bandages. Cloud couldn't help but notice how soft the man's hands were. At first sight they looked like they would be rough but they felt more like snake skin.

"Your injuries seem to have healed. You should be able to move safely now," Cloud nodded.

"Thanks... and I'm sorry for how I reacted before,"

"Don't worry about it," Vincent lowered his gaze for a moment before taking the cloak that covered Cloud and standing.

"Come on," Cloud looked up confused. "The others," Cloud thought for a moment before realising what he meant _'Sephiroth and Zack'_. He stood as Vincent folded his wings behind his back and putting the cloak on over them, hiding them perfectly. He then started to walk at a brisk pace out of the cave. Cloud had to run to catch up to him. He looked up towards the red sky and gulped. Had he really been pulled into the Hell Gate? He shook his head now wasn't the time to panic. He had to get to Zack and Sephiroth. They would know what to do... if they were still alive. After a while of walking across rock, uneven terrain. Cloud started to get impatient. He was worried about the others. And they didn't seem to be getting any were.

"Wouldn't it be quicker to fly?"

"This is Bahamut's territory. He commands that no-one is to fly here or their life is forfeit. He has few rules but the ones he has he enforces."

"Bahamut! As in, Bahamut the dragon lord?" Vincent nods in response and Cloud gulps. "So this really is hell..." Cloud looked ahead. They were heading towards a strange forest with trees as black as ebony without leaves. It was intimidating but at least the terrain looked a lot smother ahead. Suddenly Vincent freezes. "What?" Vincent doesn't reply he just turns to look towards the forest. For a moment nothing happens but as cloud was about to ask again he heard a woman scream. Vincent immediately grabs him and pulls him behind a rock pulling him close. "Wha...MPH!" The demon throws his hand over the angel's mouth.

"Crimson hounds!" Vincent hissed in Clouds ear. Cloud turned to look round to rock just in time to see a woman run out of the forest wearing rags and blood pouring from her arm followed closely by nine crimson hounds. Clouds eyes went wide and he started to struggle in Vincent's arms. "You can't help her!" The woman tried in vain to run away from the demons who seemed to only be toying with her. Finally one took a swing at her, tearing her stomach. Another knocked her over and started tearing flesh from the wound. Cloud went pale. Not because of the blood. Not because the creature was eating her. Not even because the demon pulled her intestines out. What really sickened him was while all this was happening the woman was still alive and, judging from her screams, could feel everything. The hounds swarmed the woman and Vincent used the distraction to pull Cloud out of their hiding place and sneak towards the forest.

For a while the two walked in silence. The colour was yet to return to cloud face and he could not get that scene out of his mind. "Why...?" Vincent paused to look at Cloud who had stopped walking. "Why... Why didn't we save her..."

"Cloud..."

"WHY DIDN'T WE SAVE HER!" Cloud screamed, facing Vincent. Vincent lowered his gaze. How could he explain to one who was permitted the perfect existence?

"That is their fate here..."

"Their fate? THEIR FATE!" Vincent cringed. All the noise that Cloud was making would be sure to attracted unwanted attention.

"Humans are punished here for the crimes that they commit in life. They suffer unbearable pain, face torture that would scar most for life and should they die, they are simply reborn again to suffer the same fate over and over again," Cloud puts his head in his hands.

"No crime could be worth that..." Cloud felt close to tears. What made it worse was how casually Vincent said it. Is that how common that kind of fate is here?

"Maybe... however, that woman may have been a child killer, an arsonist, or a masked murder," Vincent turned away from Cloud. "No one is here unless they deserve it..." Cloud could hear the bitterness in Vincent's voice but before he could comment on it Vincent spoke again. "Come, we are near one of the craters," Vincent started walking again and Cloud had to run to catch up to him,

"Crater... wait... you found me in a crater?"

"Yes." Cloud sweat dropped.

"Care to elaborate,"

"Another time. I smell demon blood." Vincent suddenly broke into a run drawing his gun. Cloud ran after him and it wasn't long before he heard the sounds of combat. He saw Vincent stop at the edge of a drop and guessed that must be the crater. When Cloud reached the edge the site he saw made his eyes go wide,

"Zack!" Zack was in the middle of the crater fighting three massive behemoths.

"I'm happy to see ya Cloud but I'm a little busy at the moment!" Zack jumped back as the behemoth took a swing at him. Instinctively, Cloud reached behind his back to grab First Tsurugi. When he grasped nothing but air he remembered that he didn't have it and looked toward Vincent. Vincent caught Clouds gaze and looked around for something to help the angel in the crater. He spotted two large boulders at the edge and pointed to them. Cloud turned to the boulders and realised the plan.

"Zack, when I shout you, jump!"

"What are you...?"

"JUST DO IT!" Cloud and Vincent ran towards the boulders pushing at the larger one. As it started to move towards the behemoths Cloud shouted "Now!" Zack Flew into the air just in time as the bolder hit two of the behemoths, crushing them. The third leaped into the air swiping at Zack, Just as Cloud and Vincent dislodged the second one. The bolder hit the demon as it was in the air, sending it crashing into the side of the crater. Cloud sighed as Zack landed at the next to his friend. "You ok Zack?" Zack grinned, ruffling Cloud hair.

"Thanks to you, quick thinking with the boulders,"

"That was Vincent's idea," Cloud said gesturing towards Vincent. As Zack's eyes fell on Vincent his smile immediately faded and he stood in front of Cloud, stretching his wings out to create a wall between Cloud and Vincent. "Zack what are you doing?" Cloud said behind Zack.

"He's a demon," Zack said while holding his Buster Sword out in front of him. Vincent's expression didn't change even with the giant sword inches away from his face.

"Yeh, a demon who just saved your life. Not to mention saving mine."

"That he did" the three all turned toward the new voice.

"Sephiroth!" Cloud said smiling. Vincent raised an eyebrow _'the Sephiroth... that would explain it...'_ Sephiroth walked to stand next to Zack.

"But one must wonder..." Masamune appeared in his hand, pointing at Vincent's throat. "...why would an Arch fiend help one of us?" Cloud and Zack's eyes both shot open and stared from Sephiroth to Vincent.

"Vincent is... AN ARCH FIEND!" Cloud shouted.

TBC

* * *

**Whats and arch fiend? What dose Vincent know about Sephiroth? WHEN WILL I GET MY COOKIES? All these question will be answered in the next chapter... I think...**

**What do ya think of Vincent's demon look? ****he not wearing any shoes w **

**Vincent; -_- I hate you.**

**Me; I know.**

**Review responses;**

**Lilice-san****; Thanks :P I know what you mean about Jenova... she just screams EVIL WITCH. But don't worry. The mighty bishis will kick her but XD cookies for you *throws cookies***

**Amon2****; Thank for the review. I hope you like how I added vinny ****and you get cookies *throws the cookies***

**Cherry Maiden****; you get cookies anyway *****throws the cookies* thanks! I'll try not to disappoint ;D **

**No cookies left for me -_-**


	3. 2: Answers and more questions

**Intro****; This chapter is not one of my best. Sorry :'( I needed to add some context. **

**Intro****; ANGST! Bad language and very light gore. **

Chapter 2; Answers and more questions

**Zack's Crater**

Vincent and Sephiroth continued their stare off. Zack and cloud could feel the tension in the air as the two men looked at each other in silence. Cloud was worried. Arch-Demons were servants of Chaos, the demon overlord and sworn enemies of the celestials. There were about 5 in total and Chaos favoured them over any of his servants. '_But why would he save me and Zack'_ it didn't make sense. He certainly seemed friendly enough and he knew this place. He could help them return to the Promised Land.

"Seph listen, Vincent saved me and helped me save Zack. I _don't_ think he will hurt us." For a while the general was silent. Cloud spoke the truth but he still wasn't certain that he would trust this demon with the lives of his younger wards. He would have to watch him closely. Eventually he let out a sigh, lowering his sword,

"Very well. Vincent is it?" Vincent nodded "Vincent, we need your help," Sephiroth heard movement through the trees "is there somewhere we could talk more... privately?" The arch-fiend nodded again. 'A man of few words' Sephiroth thought.

"Follow me." Without waiting for a reply Vincent walked past the general, into the forest. Zack and Cloud both looked at Sephiroth who nodded before following the demon. They walked for a good hour before reaching the cave where Cloud had awakened. Cloud sat tending some of Zack's worse injuries while Sephiroth tended to his own.

"Do you need a hand?" Sephiroth almost jumped at the arch-fiends voice. No one could sneak up on the general and this demon had somehow managed to sneak up behind him. Sephiroth looked up into Vincent's crimson eyes. He could defiantly benefit from help but he didn't know if he could trust the demon yet. In the end, his throbbing wounds on his wing and arm convinced him to accept. "Can you help bandage my arm? It is... difficult to do with one hand." Vincent nodded and knelt next to the angel who removed his long black coat. Sephiroth was perfectly toned and Vincent had to force himself not to stare. The man had a body that even the most skilled sculptor couldn't replicate. Vincent lifted a cloth and started to clean the wound.

While Vincent worked Sephiroth took the time to study the demon. He was good at analysing people. It helped him read his enemy in battle. Vincent wasn't old. He looked to be in his mid 20's like Sephiroth. His deep crimson eyes held a sorrow that seemed to age him thirty years. It was sad for the angel to see. Despite this, the demons eyes were still enchanting. They seemed to glow in the dark cave. Vincent's features were quite effeminate, framed perfectly by the thick raven hair. _'Beautiful...'_ Sephiroth inwardly shook his head this was not the time for such thoughts and he defiantly shouldn't be having them about an Arch Fiend. Sephiroth was snapped out of his thought when he heard a yelp from the other end of the cave,

"OWCH! Gently Cloud!" Zack shouted as cloud cleaned his injuries.

"Looks like there's something in this one... think it's a piece of slate," Zack grimaced.

"Shit. Pull it out then," Zack cursed as Cloud pulled a large black shard of slate from his back.

"It was in deep... you must of landed with quite a thud," Cloud said ad he tossed the stone away.

"From what I saw, you all did." The three angels all turned to Vincent.

"You saw us land?" Sephiroth said looking at the demon now cleaning a rather deep cut on his arm. Vincent nodded without looking at him.

"You all fell from the great gate. It looked like great balls of light, crashing into the earth like meteors." Zack blinked, confused.

"The great gate?" Vincent sighed.

"I will tell you when I have finished tending to your arm."

It wasn't long before the angel's injury were cleaned and bandaged. The three angels sat together facing the Arch Fiend. Zack was the first to speak,

"We need answers Vincent..."

"Then ask and I will answer what I know." Sephiroth asked the first question.

"What's the great gate?"

"One of the seven demon portals that can be used to enter your world. It is the largest and, if you have the ability to control it, the most powerful. It lies above the blood palace, north from here,"

"Could we use it to get home?" Cloud said, looking hopeful. Vincent shook his head.

"The only one that I have seen with the ability to control fully is Chaos, and I can assure you, he would have no interest in sending you home." The three angels sighed. For a moment there looked like some hope of them returning home. Sephiroth suddenly remembered the demon in the lake. She had enough power to control him. Maybe she had enough power to control the gate. Zack's next question snapped him out of his thoughts.

"You said there were seven gates, do you know where they are?" Vincent lowered his gaze thinking for a moment.

"I... I know of one that maybe assessable,"

"What about the others?" Zack asked,

"Impossible. They have been taken to the blood palace by the lady of calamity," Vincent noticed the angel's confused look. "Jenova. She is probably the most powerful demon in hell... other than Chaos that is, it would be best to go after the one she doesn't have yet," the two Arch angels hummed in agreement and Cloud nodded,

"Where is it?" Zack asked,

"Far to the west, in the marshes." Cloud and Zack grinned,

"I guess that's where we're goin then. What about you Vin?" Zack asked,

"You will not make it to the marshes without guidance... I will take you there tomorow," Cloud and Zack both smiled while Sephiroth nodded. There was one thing that was still bugging Sephiroth though.

"One last thing," everyone turned to the general "Why did you help Cloud?"

"I would have thought that obvious. He is a fledgling and demons would be drawn to him,"

"I understand that, but why would an Arch fiend help an angel?" for a while Vincent sat quietly.

"...He is a good person... I thought... I hoped it would help me repent..." Cloud coked his head.

"Repent?"

"For my sins..." Vincent lowered his head 'A _demon searching for forgiveness was unheard of_' Sephiroth thought as he looked at Vincent. But this was no ordinary demon.

**Later that night**

Zack and Cloud had both fallen asleep at the end of the cave. Vincent walked over and covered them with his cloak. Sephiroth sat and watched him from the mouth of the cave. From his back, Sephiroth got a clear view of Vincent's demonic wings. The wing span was larger than his. It was probably about the same size as Genesis', who had the largest out of all the Arch-angels. _'Genesis...'_ Sephiroth and Genesis had been rivals but they still had a good friendship. It was a strange thing knowing that he may never see him again.

"I'm surprised that they managed to get to sleep so easily," Sephiroth's head snapped up. Vincent was sat in front of him. "Sorry, did I scare you?"

"No I was just... thinking. What were you saying?"

"I said I'm surprised you friends manage to fall asleep so quickly." Sephiroth smiled,

"There is very little that could rob Zack of a good night's sleep. Cloud wouldn't admit it but he is exhorted, I'm surprised he stayed awake as long as he did." For a while they both sat in silence watching the two sleep.

"You should get some sleep..." Sephiroth nodded and stood. He paused for a moment before speaking to the Angel

"Thank you," Vincent turned towards Sephiroth who was still looking at Zack and Cloud.

"What for?"

"Saving Zack and Cloud, helping us find our way home..." Vincent nodded. Sephiroth walked deeper into the cave before finding a spot and settling down to rest.

TBC

**Shorter than the others I know but hopefully the next chapter will make up for it...**

**alzilur****; Yey, cookies for me (munches cookies) here is the next chapter ****I hope you like! **

**Lilice-san****; Strange how Vinny-Chan seems to make everything better, Isn't it? I love Vincent as well he is soo cute ^w^. Hope you liked this chapter!**

**hitsuni****; thanks :D! Hope this chapter didn't disappoint.**

**Amon2****; Yes the whole gang's together :P g**

**Everyone gets cookies because alzilur rocks ****(gives out the cookies then gose to work on chapter 3) **


	4. 3: Impish behaviour

**Intro; ****HIIII sorry it's been so long since I updated ****I finished this chapter two weeks ago but I had an accident and was in hospital XP Gave me a chance to play crisis core though :D**

**Warnings****; This chapter has slight gore and crazyness... you'll see.**

* * *

Chapter 3; Impish behaviour

**The blood palace**

Jenova, the lady of Calamity sat on her throne staring at the injured behemoth.

"You failed me..." the behemoth winced despite her calm tone. The demon that stood to close to the behemoth took a step back. "You... failed me" Jenova stood and walked to wards the window. The behemoth spoke in its own tongue

"Please mistress, we were outnumbered and they had help! Please just give me another chance... I will never fail you again-"

"No," Jenova turned to the behemoth "you won't." Her eyes shone red as behemoth combust. The other demon all stood in silence as the creature roared in agony. Finally the behemoth fell silent and the flames died down. A few of the Gremlin's ran forward and started fighting over the remains.

Rosso the crimson slandered towards Jenova. She was a powerful Adimarchus, demons who tortures souls, driving them to madness. She was also one of Jenova favoured servants.

"Mistress there is nothing to worry about. Sephiroth is still in hell is he not? It is a simple case of finding him and dragging him here..." Scarlet, a succubus laughed causing Rosso to hiss. Succubi were rear and powerful demons with the ability to draw others to them. They could also, consume the souls of those who they have sex with.

"If it's such a simple thing to do then why don't you go do it? Of course that would mean facing Valentine again... But don't worry I'm sure he won't hurt you as much this time." Rosso hissed, her reptilian tongue flicking out. "Why not send your new pet's mistress. They must certainly be more than capable of defeating one measly fiend,"

"They are not yet ready... soon perhaps, but for now I think that the Galian Beast should be able to track down the celestials..." Jenova said, wearing a smirk that would curdle milk. As she grinned, a massive purple hound with yellow eyes and razor sharp horns, walked up to Jenova. "Go... find Sephiroth and bring him to me, do what you wish with the others." Galian let out a snarl before charging out the door to find it's pray...

**Vincent**

Vincent sighed as he walked back towards the cave with some bread. The behemoths that attacked Zack were servants of Jenova. but what would she want with these three. 'What are you planning Jenova?' Vincent suddenly felt an all too familiar presence entre him. A deep voice rumbled through his mind,

"_**She always was an ambitious one..."**_ Vincent felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end,

"Lord Chaos..." the voice chuckled,

"_**Did you really think I wouldn't notice you, Vincent Valentine?" **_Vincent internally flinched. Of course Chaos would notice him. He just hoped that he could at least set the angels on their path before he stopped him. _**"Stopped you, HA, why would you think I would stop you?"**_ Vincent coked his head.

"You... want me to help them?"

"_**This could prove useful to me, that foolish bitch has become a thorn in my side and this may be a perfect way to be rid of her,"**_

"But my lord, if she has become such a problem to you, why have you not simply stopped her?" Chaos hissed,

"_**Are you questioning my power Valentine?"**_

"N... no I just..." Chaos snorted and for a moment was silent.

"_**...something in that palace of hers... blocks my power, it even expands as far as the great gate," **_that was troubling. What could Jenova have that would be strong enough to block the power of the lord of hell in his own domain?

"_**Very little. Few things are capable of stopping my power. And the things that can usually don't last long,"**_ Vincent lowered his gaze. He remembered when a young girl was born in the mortal realm, with the power to absorb magic, even magic as strong as the Demon king's. Chaos commanded that Vincent get rid of her... he could still hear her screams, even over the countless others he had killed for his lord... _**"She has taken an interest in the silver haired arch-angel. That is why I will let you aid them... for now. Find out what she wants with him." **_

"Yes, my lord." Vincent stood for a moment in silence. He was pleased that chaos had let him aid the angels but Sephiroth the greatest of the Arch-Angels, Chaos' enemies. He was not likely to let him go so easily. Vincent sighed, he couldn't think about that now he would have to deal with that later on. With that, Vincent continued up towards the cave.

When he reached the cave the three angels were already awake. Zack was closest to the entrance doing squats while Sephiroth and Cloud were deeper in talking to each other. Zack noticed him and grinned.

"Heya Vin. Where've ya been?"

"I thought you might be hungry." Vincent held out the bread. Zack face lit up and he grabbed two chunks of the bread. The first he started to eat the second he ran over and gave to Cloud.

"Ever the excitable puppy," Vincent turned to look at a smiling Sephiroth who had moved to stand beside him. Vincent blinked. Even with his enhanced hearing, he hadn't even heard him move. _'Fast, strong and stealthy._' Vincent was starting to see why so many of his kind feared and respected the General. He was truly a marvel. "What's wrong?" Caught staring, Vincent almost blushed, Almost.

"Nothing... are you all ready to go?" Vincent said while he handed him the last piece. Sephiroth nodded and handed Vincent his cape.

**Later that day**

They had been walking through the dark forest for a while now without much trouble. They had been attacked by a Malboro but Sephiroth and Zack had made short work of it. Vincent was walking ahead with Sephiroth, Zack and Cloud following closely behind,

"Hey Seph," Cloud said walking next to the Arch-Angel. "How far are the marshes?"

"Vincent said that we must pass through some caves through those mountains." Sephiroth pointed to the mountains in the distance. Cloud sighed. It would take at lest a day to reach them on foot. Suddenly Vincent stopped putting his arm out to stop the others making Cloud and Zack bump into Sephiroth.

"Wha-"

"Hush,"

The three angels looked ahead. Under a large black tree there was what looked like a young Wutain girl looking through a large sack, humming to herself. She had short brown hair that was held back by a brown headband. Within the tufts of hair the angels saw two small horns that were the same colour as her skin. She wore a tattered, sleeveless turtleneck jumper that bares her stomach and torn tan shorts. Stretching out the back of her shorts was a long tail with a pointed end that was flicking left and right excitedly. On her back was a large Fūma shuriken that seemed to glow with a yellow light. The girl was undoubtedly an imp. Imps were lesser demon who stole valuables treasures or were spies for greater demons.

Clouds eyes widened when he saw what was resting against the tree,

"THATS MY SWORD!" the imp visibly stiffened then turned towards the sound. When she saw what was shouting at her she glared at cloud.

"No, I found it so it MY sword." She pulled her left lower eyelid down and stuck her tongue out at Cloud. Cloud stepped forward and growled at the imp,

".back!" the imp grabbed First Tsurugi and the sack before turning back to Cloud.

"You wan it, come an get it!" with that, the imp started running at a lighting speed deeper into the forest. Cloud growled and started to run after her, ignoring his friend's cries to stop. "SLOWPOKE, SLOWPOKE, can't catch me feather-head!" the girl chanted as she ran ahead of the fledgling. Cloud growled an increased his pace. After a while they reached a gorge and the imp girl skidded to a stop. Cloud slowed to a stop breathing heavily,

"Got...you...now...gimmi the sword." The girl smiled sheepishly, holding the sword out. Cloud walked over and reached out to take the handle when suddenly the girl threw a smoke bomb on the ground.

"Ha!" the imp, stood in one of the tree's looking down at Cloud who coughed and spluttered in the smoke looking left and right.

"Who _are_ you!"

"Hn, well I'm glad you asked," the girl put her hands on her hips, "I am the champion of the earth and the sky, I am the master ninja, the single white rose of Wutai," the girl thrust her fist into the air, "YUFFIE KISARAGI!" Cloud practically sweat-dropped. "And now, my great escape." Yuffie leapt down from the tree and looked back at Cloud who was still trapped in the smoke and grinned. However, as she turned to walk away, she walked face first into a tattered black shirt. Yuffie gulped and looked up sheepishly. "He He, hi Vinny..."

Zack and Sephiroth both stood with Cloud who was still wheezing from the smoke bomb as Vincent stood looking at Yuffie,

"Yuffie..." Yuffie crossed her arms and looked away from Vincent "Yuffie," his voice was sterner this time.

"But I found it!" Vincent sighed and took a step forward crossing his arms. The imp and the Arch-Fiend stood in a stair off for a while before Yuffie finally groaned and stormed over to Cloud, holding the blade out in towards him. Cloud took it cautiously.

"Thanks..." Yuffie snorted,

"You owe me a sword Vinny," Vincent shook his head. Zack looked from Vincent to Yuffie,

"Wait, you two know each other?" Yuffie looked at Zack,

"Yeh. Vin helped me out when I was in a jam once, we been buddies ever since." Yuffie skipped over to Vincent and linked his crossed arm, smiling up at him. "He's like the big brother that I never had." Sephiroth noticed Vincent's features soften as he looked at the young girl. It was strange. They were always taught that demons were evil, heartless monster that had no compassion. Yet here, before him was an arch-fiend, who were said to be the worst of the demons, that seemed to honestly care for this young imp and was helping them return home. It made him think, were their other demons like this, and alternately, were Angels capable of the cruel things that demons were accused of. Did he have the capability in him to be one of the monsters that he had fought on countless occasions...?

Sephiroth was knocked out of his thoughts when Zack's hand came to rest on his shoulder. He looked up and noticed all eyes were on him.

"Sephiroth, you ok?" Sephiroth blinked,

"I'm sorry. I was just lost in thought," Yuffie giggled,

"It's like I always tell Vinny, thinkin too much causes too much trouble." She skipped towards him,

"You just gotta go with the flow!" Sephiroth looked down at the girl. She grinned up at him, her tail flicking left and right like an excited puppy. Zack smiled his million dollar smile,

"Ha, I like her." Yuffie turned round putting her hands on her hips.

"What's not to like?" Cloud crossed his arms smiling,

"Want a list?"

"HEY!" Sephiroth shook his head, smiling. Maybe Yuffie was right. Maybe he was putting too much thought into it. But the thought kept returning.

Vincent noticed Sephiroth's emerald eyes grow distant again. He stood next to him.

"Sephiroth?" Sephiroth turned to look at Vincent. His gaze softened,

"I'm alright,"

"Are you sure?" Sephiroth nodded.

"Have we gon far of track?" Vincent noticed the quick convocation change but he decided against saying anything. He could tell something was bothering the angel and it concerned him but he felt it best to let it drop... for now. Vincent stepped towards the edge of the gorge,

"If we follow the blood river, we should reach the mountains before night fall."

"Then I guess we have no time to lose."

TBC

* * *

**YEY YUFFIE. **

**Cloud is a bit OCC in this ain't he. I tried to make him a similar to how he is in crisis core as I could (cuz we all loved that Cloud) to decrease the level of angst in the story. **

**Lilice-san****; TY. ^_^ Vincent is my fave char. I loved how cute he was as a turk and how cool he is in the original story. ****ω** **you will have to w8 and see :P**

**RedHerring1412****; that sounds cool :O Chaos is his own character in this story though...**

**omgitskirby****; ya not gunna believe this but that paragraph was originally four paragraphs X3 I had to cut it down. I'm gessin you are talkin about "**a pink dragon doing a river dance**" I just had to make Sephiroth say this :3**

**Anne Voda Hijme****; TY I saw this pic of Sephi with one black wing and one white and the story just started forming.**

**I wanted to say a big thanks to the awesome people who have reviewed this story so far and I really hope I don't disappoint. SEPHI AND VINNY PLUSHIES FOR EVERYONE XD**


	5. 4: Warnings

**Intro****; I Live! Sorry this one took so long, real life sucks :P. **

**Warnings****; This chapter contains light yaoi (Boixboi) and very light gore.**

* * *

Chapter 4; Warnings.

Vincent's eyes opened slowly. They had finally reached the base of the mountain and decided to take a rest. Yuffie was curled up under his cloak next to him. Her arms were wrapped tightly around d her bag of stolen goods. She had 'persuaded' Vincent to let her come and help them. You would be surprised what a good puppy dog pout cold do. Vincent's eyes softened as he watched her for a moment. She was so young... it wasn't right that she was in this place. She had told him once about how she died. How her homeland, Wutai, had been taken and she turned to thievery to try to help regain its wealth. However she was caught by a man named Don Corneo, a vile and vicious man, who did terrible things to her before having her executed to break the moral of any of the people in Wutai who would dare to resist him. Vincent turned his head away '_No child should suffer that..._' Vincent sighed before standing and stretching. He saw Cloud and Zack sat on one of the larger rocks facing away from him. They were talking and laughing with each other.

Vincent realised that something, or more specifically, someone was missing. He scanned the area, a strange feeling growing in his gut. Just as Vincent was going to ask Zack and Cloud where the eldest angel was, a hand came to rest on his shoulder. Vincent turned startled only to come face to face with the smiling general himself. Vicente sighed in relief. He was just about to ask where the Arch-Angel had been when Sephiroth raised a finger to his mouth. Vincent cocked his head questionably when the Arch-Angel gestured him to follow him. Before waiting for a reply, Sephiroth started to walk back towards the forest. Vincent paused for a moment. He didn't like the thought of leaving the others... but Cloud and Zack were strong. They could probable deal with most things that attacked them... Vincent took a deep breath before walking briskly after the Arch-Angel. Sephiroth turned and smiled as he caught up and continued on his path.

They walked until they were a good distance from the others before Sephiroth turned and stopped. He looked behind Vincent, like he was checking if they were followed before smiling at the demon. Vincent was a little on edge and when Sephiroth smiled at him, he took a defensive step back. He knew there were many demon that could change their shape, but even with the best of them, certain aspects didn't change and everything about the man in front of him was Sephiroth.

Sephiroth chuckled as Vincent stepped backwards and started taking slow steps towards the demon. Vincent didn't let his guard down but he also didn't move away, not even when Sephiroth's nose was almost touching his. They stood their silently for what felt like hours. Vincent never broke eye contacted with Sephiroth and tried very hard to ignore the fact that he was really enjoying the close proximity. He could feel Sephiroth's warm breathes on his face and the heat coming from his body. It was intoxicating. Vincent's focus wavered for less than a second and Sephiroth lips pressed against his. Vincent's eyes went wide and he went to pull away but Sephiroth's hand's gripped the back of his neck, holding him in place. Sephiroth's lips were soft and sweet; it wasn't long before Vincent slowly started to return the kiss. The celestial was an incredible creature and Vincent felt extremely drawn to him.

When Vincent started to return the kiss Sephiroth groaned and he pressed forward again, sliding his tongue out between his lips and lapping at Vincent's, encouraging him to do the same. Vincent's mouth opened with little resistance, and their tongues slid together slowly. The Arch-Fiend felt all the blood in his head rush downwards and felt a little dizzy from the kiss. Sephiroth's hands started exploring Vincent's body, running up a firmly toned abdomen before brushing over Vincent's now hardening nipples. Vincent hissed, throwing his head back and breaking the kiss. The Arch Angel grinned and started teasing Vincent's nipples through his shirt making Vincent writhe and mewl in pleasure. Sephiroth kissed and nipped down Vincent's exposed neck, moving lower till he reached his collar bone. Vincent moaned gripping onto Sephiroth for support. His eyes were closed in bliss and his lips were slightly parted. He knew this was wrong but he couldn't bring himself to make the Arch-Angel stop.

"Sephiroth..." the name was barely a hiss but Sephiroth grinned licking up towards Vincent's ear. He ran his tongue over the lobe causing Vincent to shudder,

"**Guess again.**" Vincent's eyes shot open as a Sephiroth's teeth sunk into his ear. He leapt back a good few feet, drawing his gun glaring at the imposter who had thrown his head back laughing.

"Who are you?" the Sephiroth look alike ignored the question and kept laughing. Vincent growled and cocked the hammer of his gun,

"**That you have fallen for this feather headed pretty boy-" **the imposter broke off, doubling over laughing. "**Pathetic Vincent,**" The imposter looked Vincent in the eye, wiping the demon's blood from his mouth "**truly pathetic.**" Vincent's eyes went wide and he lowered his gun as he met those familiar golden eyes.

"Chaos..." The demon lord grinned,

"**Bingo.**" Vincent paused for a moment,

"...This... this is a dream," The Demon king nodded. Vincent paused for a moment. In truth, he was angry at the demon king for toying with him in such a way. However, he knew letting Chaos see his anger would be dangerous. Not to mention it would be admitting how much of an effect Chaos' illusion had on him. Chaos chuckled, breaking Vincent's thoughts "**Don't worry my pet, I'm not here to discuss your... infatuation, I am here to warn you. Jenova has unleashed her hound.**"

"The Galian Beast?" Chaos nodded. That was bad. The Galian best was strong and fast. Not to mention one of the greatest hunters in hell.

"**My spy in the Blood Palace claims that her orders were '****find Sephiroth and bring him to me, do what you wish with the others****'. He is after the Arch-Angel.**" Vincent paused for a moment. 'Sephiroth...' he couldn't let Jenova get hold of him. Jenova was a monster and the thought of Sephiroth being in her clutches scared Vincent, more that he would ever admit.

"Then I must warn the others. Maybe if we could lose The Galian Beast in the caves, beneath the mountains..." Vincent was about to speak again when a voice next to his ear interrupted him.

"**Vin-cent...**" Vincent stiffened as he felt to hands rest on his shoulders and warm breath drift across his cheek. Chaos' deep vice purred in his ear. "**You are to focus on protecting Sephiroth. Do not let Jenova take him. Understood?**" Vincent nodded without turning to look at him. He knew if he turned and saw Sephiroth's face he would lose control again. This was something he couldn't afford to happen around Chaos. Vincent stiffened as he felt one of the Demon kings arms wrap round his neck, "**If you ever let him touch you like I did here, I will rip them all to shreds before your eyes.**" The arm around Vincent's neck tightened, "**Understand?**" As Vincent felt his air way cut off he started to struggle in Chaos' grip which only led to him being pulled closer to the Demon kings body. Chaos' last words before his vision went black, echoed in his mind, "**You are **_**mine**_** Vincent. Never forget that.**"

**Sephiroth **

Sephiroth sat looking back into the forest they had left only an hour ago. They had reached the edge of the mountains and decided to rest before making the attempt to scale them. They were still in Bahamut's territory, so they couldn't fly over. Zack and Cloud were talking next to him but he wasn't paying attention. He was far too busy thinking about a certain raven haired Arch-Fiend. There was no denying that the demon was attractive... very attractive even, so it wasn't surprising that the demon was haunting him. He had watched the Demon as they had walked. He had quickly noticed that the demon was rather reluctant to speak. When you added that to the fact that he also rarely showed emotion, it made him seem rather cold. However, the Arch-Angel had also noticed how watchful he was with Yuffie and how fiercely protective he was with their group. Perhaps there was more to the man that met the eye.

A noise broke Sephiroth's thoughts. He turned to see Vincent thrashing in his sleep. '_Must be having a nightmare..._' Sephiroth moved over to him to wake him up,

"Vincent wake up, Vin-" Vincent's eyes shot open and he practically leapt away from Sephiroth. Sephiroth stood slowly as the demon studied him, "Vincent, it's ok. You were having a nightmare." Sephiroth spoke slowly to try and calm the Arch-Fiend. Vincent who was still on edge from his dream studied Sephiroth carefully, looking for any sigh of an imposter. When he found none he relaxed pinching the bridge of his nose. Sephiroth took a careful step forward, "Are you all right?" Vincent was silent for a moment before he raised his head

"...Yes I'm alright, just... a bad dream." Sephiroth could tell it was more than that but something caught his eye.

"You're bleeding," Vincent blinked "Your ear." Vincent raised his fingers to his ear. He hissed as he touched the lobe and felt a sharp stab of pain that made him pull his hand away. Across the tips of his finger he could see the red of his own blood. A reminder of Chaos' warning and his threat of what would happen should he get to close to Sephiroth. Sephiroth walked towards Vincent who seemed lost in thought. "You must have cut it when you were sleeping." Vincent turned towards him studying him. The arch-angel was god-like in appearance. No flaws, no imperfections, stunningly beautiful and yet distinctively masculine. He was a heavenly creature. He didn't belong here, in the darkest depths of hell. '_No_'. To would be best for them both if Vincent followed chaos' orders. Sephiroth needed to return home and Vincent would stay here. He couldn't lose another to this place...

Sephiroth had to hold back a shudder under that intense crimson gaze. "Vincent?" Vincent lowered his eyes.

"We need to go." Vincent went to walk past Sephiroth but the Arch-Angel placed a hand on his shoulder stopping him. For a moment, Sephiroth studied Vincent's face, looking for any sign of what was going through his mind. Vincent raised his black claw and placed it over Sephiroth's hand to brush it away. Sephiroth complied, however he noticed how the demons touch lingered for slightly longer than was necessary. '_Yes, there is definitely more to this man than meets the eye._' Vincent walked over to wake Yuffie. Sephiroth continued to watch him until he felt a strange tingling on the back of his neck, almost like someone was watching him. He turned quickly, Masamune materialising in his hands but he couldn't see anything but the dark forest. 'Strange... I could have sworn...'

"Seph! You coming?" Sephiroth continued to scan the trees finding no sign of life. A hand on his shoulder broke his focus. He turned to see Zack looking at him worriedly. "What?" Sephiroth gave one last look into the forest before sighing and making Masamune dematerialize.

"I guess it's nothing..." Zack smiled and patted him on the shoulder,

"Come on. We need to go before Mr. Tall, Dark and Gloomy leaves without us." Sephiroth chuckled smiled darkly at Zack,

"I'll tell him you said that." Zack scoffed,

"You do that and I'll tell him that while we've been walking, you've not been able to take your eyes of his ass," Sephiroth shifted keeping his cool tone,

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yeah you do." Sephiroth twitched,

"Zack I think you must be seeing things, for I have defiantly not been staring at-"

"Are you two coming?" Sephiroth and Zack both turned to see Cloud stood with his arms crossed waiting for them. Zack chuckled as Sephiroth shifted awkwardly,

"Yeah, we're coming."

**The edge of the forest**

The Galian beast crouched low as he watched his pray talking among themselves. They will be difficult targets, Especially the Silver haired Arch-Angel. That he could sense his power even from this distance was an impressive feet, he would be sure not to underestimate him again. It would be difficult but Galian knew how to be patient. He would wait and as soon as they let their guard down, he would strike.

tbc

* * *

**Anne Voda Hijme****; thanks for the concern, I'm much better now. I thought Yuffie would make a good imp as well. She kinda cute but naughtiness about her :3. **

**My mind tends to go off on a tangent. The good thing about that is I get some new ideas, the bad side is I get easily distracted... Thanks for the great reviews and thanks for following the story. **

**diablo777****;thanks ****love ya name by the way and I hope the chapter was what ya hope for :P**

**Sephy Valentine****; thanks hoped ya like the sephxvin in this chapter. I'm new at this so I hoped I didn't disappoint.**

**Sakurazu****; Yes Sir!**

**Omg I can't believe how long it took me to finish that chapter. I'll try to get the next one out quicker :P quick thanks to mandy-san for telling me about a spelling error  
**


	6. 5: On the Edge

**Intro****; OK. I will say this now. This chapter has taken me 4 years... 4 YEARS! And I still HATE it **** no seriously though. This is getting beyond a joke. I really lost my way with this story. I have been playing the original game again though and as a rescued Vincent I was like; "huh... didn't I start a story about you and Sephiroth... oh crap DX".**

**Look I don't want to make any promises on this. Damn, I don't know if anyone will even read this chapter. BUT, I did have a sit down and a really think about where I want to go with it so... that's a start I guess and as I said in the first chapter, this is my first fanfic. I feel I need to finish it, you know. Long story short, guys... IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING... **

**Warnings****; Action sequences, gore and noob writing skills (feel free to be grammar police and point to all my errors. It isn't trolling here.)**

Chapter 5;

**Genesis**

Genesis stood over the sealed gate in the southern plains. The crystallised water had lost its dark glow meaning that the gate was truly dead, like all the other gates he had checked. Angeal was pacing at the edge of the gate, worry etched across his handsome features. He had returned from searching the western plains nearly an hour ago. Sadly the gates there were as dead as the one they now stood over.

Genesis had been watching his friend for some time now, trying to think of something to say or do to snap him out of his depression. He hated feeling so powerless.

A light almost soundless thud sounded behind Genesis. Angeal span towards it, a glimmer of hope shone in his eyes. Without turning Genesis spoke,

"What news, Aerith?" Aerith, the strongest of the angel's of light sighed.

"The 3 gates in the northern plains are all dead and the 5 in the east are dead as well." Angeal sighed as Genesis lowered his head. This had not surprised him. It seemed as though whoever had dragged Sephiroth, Cloud and Zack through the gate didn't want anyone to follow behind them,

"Have you heard from Cid?" Cid Highwind was a spirit who had passed into Eden. Despite the fact that he was permitted eternal rest, he and a few others had far too much fight to live in eternal peace. So instead they would aid the angels whenever the demons would enter the Promised Land.

"He, Tifa and Barrett are still searching Eden." Angeal pinched the bridge of his nose and sat at the edge of the gate. Genesis could see how tired he was. He himself hadn't had a good rest in two days now. Genesis walked closer to Angeal,

"You should get some rest. Aerith and I will meet with the others." Angeal smiled up at Genesis.

"Thanks Genesis... But Zack wouldn't give up on me, so I won't on him." Genesis rolled his eyes. Angeal could be so overly dramatic at times.

"I'm not asking you to give up on him. I'm asking you to rest. You need your strength."Angeal stood up.

"We need check on Cid and Barrett. We may be able to help speed up the search in Eden." Genesis chuckled and shook his head.

"_The wandering soul knows no rest_. Very well oh noble one." He turned towards Aerith. "Take Angeal to aid Cid. I will meet you there as soon as possible" Aerith cocked her head, her green eyes glittered in confusion.

"What are you going to do?"

"I am going to petition Minerva for aid." Aerith and Angeal stiffened. Genesis chuckled,

"_When the war of the beasts brings about the worlds end_

_The goddess descends from the sky_

_Wings of light and dark spread afar_

_She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting_. She will aid us." Angeal sighed. Out of all the angels, none were more loyal to the goddess Minerva than Genesis. Because of this, he was highly favoured by her. However, Minerva was a neutral god and would rarely get involved in the battle against light and dark unless one side would attempt to upset the natural order. Angeal lifted his head,

"All right Genesis. Just... please, be careful." Genesis didn't reply, he simply sped his massive black wings and flew off towards the very centre of the Promised Land. Aerith stood next to Angeal watching after Genesis.

"Don't worry Angeal. If anyone could convince her to aid us, it's Genesis." Angeal turned and smiled softly at her.

"Come on. Cid and Barrett will need all the help they can get." Aerith grinned and saluted,

"Yes sir!" Angeal chuckled. Aerith had a good heart and could always lighten his mood. But he couldn't lose focus. There was no telling what horrors Zack, Sephiroth and Cloud were facing in hell, he had to find a way to help them.

**Vincent**

With a final leap, Vincent jumped to the familiar cliff high above the sprawling landscape off Bahamut's territory. There, hidden in the face of the cliff, was the entrance to the Mythril mine. Vincent stared at the cave entrance for a while. Many malevolent creatures made their home in such caves but he had no choice. It was the safest way out of the Dragon lord's land. It was the safest way to _Him_.

He turned to look down at the progress his companions were making. Zack, Cloud and Yuffie were close behind, jumping from ledge to ledge. Cloud was surprisingly quick as the both moved together up towards him. He shouldn't be able to keep up with the more experienced Arch-Angel, especially not carrying Yuffie on his back.

Speaking of more experienced Arch-Angels.

Sephiroth was lagging behind. Even from this distance, Vincent could see the Arch angel was not tired. And each time he jumped, he moved with the same fluid grace as he was ways had. '_Not injured then' _Vincent thought. Something was bothering the general and had been since they started the climb.

Vincent stepped back as Cloud and Zack landed with a thud before him.

"I can walk now you know..." Yuffie said with more than a bit of bitterness.

"Well if you had stopped when I said, you wouldn't have landed on that Malboro head and it wouldn't have bit your leg." Zack said flatly. "And anyway you should be thanking Cloud here for being such a gentleman and carrying you while you leg healed." As Cloud lowered Yuffie from his shoulders, his hand shot up to scratch his nose. It was obviously, an attempt to hide his blush.

"Well if you weren't such a slowpoke, I wouldn't have been so far ahead." Yuffie said crossing her arms.

"Well if you hadn't eaten the last rations we had, I might have had more energy," Zack replied, mimicking Yuffie's stance.

"Well if you had any hunting ability-"

"Well if you would pitch in every now and then-"

"Well if you weren't such a bossy pants-"

"Well if you weren't such a pain in my-"

"Zack..." The raven haired Arch-Angel startled at Vincent, like he'd forgotten he was there. Yuffie pointedly stuck her tongue out at Zack who suddenly resembled a guilty puppy. Vincent fixed Yuffie with his flattest gaze. She should know better than this by now. When Yuffie notices Vincent's gaze, she scoffs

"Look the fight and my battle wound had some use. That thing had a hoard of goodies. I got candy, flash bombs, feathers, grenades and this really cool Chocobo pushy which are bound to come in handy," Vincent raised an eye at the stuffed animal that Yuffie was waving in front of his face. She then turns to Cloud. "Hey thanks Spiky. You move fast, you know, for a feather head. I might just name my new Chocobo after you," Cloud smiled and shook his head.

"Hm... I guess I'll take that as a compliment." The young ninja gave a toothy grin.

Sephiroth chose that exact moment to land on the edge of the ledge. "Something is following us." Zack tensed immediately and Cloud reached for his sword. It was strange but Sephiroth's voice had changed tone. It was hard to describe what the difference was but the deep rumble seemed to electrify every muscle and bone in Vincent's body. Every note commanded action. Every pitch commands his full attention. Yuffie blinked at Sephiroth.

"...ok, what is it?" Sephiroth stared at Yuffie, pursed his lips then turned to look back down the mountain.

"I... don't know." Yuffie shook her head.

"Look Seph."Yuffie stared, taking a step towards Sephiroth. "I get it you know. This place, it plays trick with ya'. Makes you see things-"

"It moves like you." Yuffie let out an indignant HUH as Sephiroth turned and fixed Vincent with an intense gaze. The red of the sky only seemed to enhance his dizzyingly green eyes.

Vincent's now healed ear throbbed in memory.

"Moves like me?"

"No sound, no disturbances in the air, even when I feel its eyes on us, the sensation is cloaked" Sephiroth said without breaking eye contact.

'_Could the beast be so close already'_ Vincent thought as he moved towards the edge of the cliff. Vincent looked down the mountain, where they had just come from. He sensed Sephiroth move closer (can hear his breath, his _heart_).

"It's almost like it isn't there..."Vincent turned to look at the general who was looking down the mountain again.

"How do you know it is?" Sephiroth smiled, eyes falling closed.

"Where it moves the area becomes... too empty, too quiet. Hard to track for long." It could only be-

"No..."

**Sephiroth**

Sephiroth turned to look at Vincent whose crimson eyes had widened slightly.

"You know what is." It wants a question. Vincent suddenly turned and started moving towards the cave. "Vincent-"

"We have to go," there was no fear in Vincent's voice as he spoke (Sephiroth doubted there ever would be) but something was definitely wrong. Zack however chose this moment to jump in.

"Why, what is it?"

"Doesn't matter." Cloud was suddenly in front of Vincent, with a hand on his chest. The young fledgling's eyes were filed with a determination that somehow reminded Sephiroth of Angeal.

"We will decide that," Cloud said evenly.

"Cloud-"

"Vincent. What. Is. It?" With his back to him, Sephiroth couldn't see Vincent's face. He moved towards the Arch-fiend, aware that he was approaching a demon from behind (one that could and probably would attack if truly startled). He slowly put a hand on Vincent's shoulder, turning the demon to face him. Vincent turned willingly but he didn't meet his eye, instead is gaze seemed to be hazy. Under Sephiroth hand, Vincent's wing twitched, under his cloak. _'Lost in thought are we?' _

"Vincent." The Demon met his gaze. "What's wrong?" Vincent held his gaze for a moment before sighing and looking down. His next words were quiet, more to himself than Sephiroth.

"We can't beat them both..." Sephiroth cocked his head.

"Both?" Vincent Looked up and opened his mouth to speak when his eyes shot wide.

"DEMON!"

Zack's shout was all the warning Sephiroth needed. He span on his right foot, Masamune materialising in his hand, and slashed at the creature that had leapt at his back.

The attacker was quick. Very quick, even. But he was quicker.

The Beast let out a roar in anger and pain and swiped at air as the silver haired arch angel's wings carried him into the air.

Quickly, Vincent raised his gun pulling the trigger. White lightning blasted from the barrel, hitting the beast in the face. Blinded, the beast staggered backwards. Cloud flashed past him and sank his blade deep into the lion-like demon's throat. And with a rustle of feathers Zack flew past him, landed behind the demon and stabbed the Buster blade into its back. Sephiroth smiled.

'_Childs play'_

The demon seemed to be choking on its own blood as Sephiroth landed next to Vincent. _'...no not choking-_'. Vincent raised his gun as Yuffie took in a battle stance next to him.

'_-laughing' _

The beast suddenly through its head back and howled. A black orb that was hanging low around its neck started to glow as all around them, Death Gigas began rising from the ground. 10- no 30 of them surrounded their position they all moved at once at attack.

Sephiroth slashed at the closest one, cleaving its leg off. He sensed another one come at him from behind as he span round cutting it neatly in half. He was vaguely aware of Cloud and Zack fighting the beast that had attached him and their two demonic communions fighting the Death Gigas as more rose from the ground.

Sephiroth cut through Death Gigas after Death Gigas but they kept coming. For every one he killed three more popped up from the ground. As he went to fly into the air to try to help Zack and Cloud, one of the beasts grabbed his leg. He expected a shot of pain as the demon tried to break it but the beast just pulled. Another one grabbed the arch-angel from behind trying to restrain him. '_Restrain... so, you want me alive do you?_'Sephiroth's powerful wings pushed the demon off his back as he kicked his foot free and flew up into the air. He held his hand out and focused his magic.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I'm not going anywhere. Firaga." White balls of fire burst from Sephiroth's hand, shooting towards the demons. Each ball shot through the Death Gigas chest, disintegrating them instantly. They then all shoot past Vincent, Yuffie Cloud and Zack and hit the first demon, exploding on contact. The beast was thrown back into the side of the mountain. And fell to the ground, unmoving. Yuffie quickly ran over and grabbed the orb that was around its neck. She whispered something and the Death Gigas all crumbled.

Zack smiled up at Sephiroth, his hands on his hips. "That... was awesome."

Sephiroth cocked his head "You expected anything less?" a small shove from behind made Sephiroth turn.

"Well o' _brilliant_ Sephiroth. If you're so good, why didn't you do that sooner?!" Yuffie cried waving her arms about. She suddenly crossed her arms and raised her head smiling "Not that a bunch of Death Gigas could every beat the Star off Wutai and her awesome sidekick Vincent-" Sephiroth's eyes immediately found Vincent who was holstering his gun.

"- I mean come on! My battle wound is still all achy-"

Vincent knew that that... thing was following them. More importantly, he knew and didn't say anything.

"-that and I had to use 5 grenades on those damn-"

Sephiroth would have liked to think that Vincent had a good reason for it but Sephiroth was suddenly very aware of Vincent's scaled arms, which Vincent wore all too proudly. He was a demon and an Arch-Fiend. Had he played them? Had he lead them into this trap?

"-ise fire hurt the so bad. Must suck for them being in h-"

'_No._' Sephiroth thought '_Vincent had tried to say something to you before the creature attacked- no, _WHEN_ the creature attacked'_. A thought suddenly occurred to the arch-angel. '_Maybe, that was why it attacked then... before he could warn me...'_

"-was awesome the way ZaAAAHHHH-"Yuffie was suddenly hoisted off the ground. Looks like the beast wasn't quite done yet. Everyone reached for their weapon when suddenly the beast started snarling. It seemed to be... talking. What it was saying though, Sephiroth didn't know.

"The Galian Beast says that if we don't want Yuffie to face Oblivion," Sephiroth turned towards Vincent's deep rich voice. The Arch-Fiend's face was unearthly calm. Yet somehow, for the first time the demon looked every bit the horror legends told them as.

Zack growled. "What does it want?"Again the Galian Beast '_was that what Vincent had called it?_' made that choked laughing sound followed by more of that strange language. Whatever it said, seemed to only increase that coldness in the Arch-Fiend's eyes.

"It said... it said it wants me to incapacitate you three then shoot myself in the head-"

"NO! Vincent don't!" Yuffie's cry seemed to make Vincent's breathing shudder. His eyes flickered to Sephiroth who smiled.

"You know what he really wants here, don't you Vincent?" The Galian Beast laughed '_So, you understand us do you?_' Vincent paused for a moment before nodding.

Sephiroth knew the only way out of this what going to take some impressive bluffing on their part. He only hoped that the others would play along. '_Well, here goes nothing..._'

Sephiroth shook his head, chuckling. "How could I be so stupid...? I should have known better than to trust a Demon" Vincent actually let himself look confused. Zack and Cloud both looked towards him.

"Sephiroth-" he cut Zack off sharply.

"Don't you see, the bastard lead us into a trap!" Sephiroth hoped Zack and Cloud would see through this. He hoped that Vincent would understand.

"A... trap..." Cloud turned towards Vincent who met his gaze, "I... I..." what happened next, Sephiroth honestly wasn't expecting. Cloud punched Vincent. "I trusted you! We trusted you!" Damn. Sephiroth shore hoped that that was part of the act.

"Cloud! Vincent wouldn't do that!" Zack's voice cut in. A snort from Vincent caught all of their attention though.

"Well, that's gratitude." Vincent's voice was cold. Icy cold. His eyes fixed on Cloud as his check started to redden. "I should have left you in that pit for the Crawlers..."

"Vincent, he doesn't mean it-"

"Genesis was right... all you demons are the same. Lying, manipulative, beasts with nothing governing them but base instincts."

"Cloud-"

"Better to have freedom and choice than be a worthless Zealot," as Vincent and Cloud continued to argue Sephiroth chanced a glance at the Galian Beast. The demon seemed to be angry at Cloud and Vincent's arguing but he was never going to distracted enough to give an opening to attack.

"Admit it! You are in league with the monster that pulled us down here aren't you!"

Sephiroth chanced a look at Yuffie, who was struggling in the Beast grip but he couldn't catch her eye. The Arch-Angel was running out of time and he knew it. That had to be something he could do. Someway of damaging the creature enough to-

"-I was wrong... you, ALL of your kind deserve everything they get down here!" Cloud snarled. '_thats my cue..._'

"You all deserve to suffer." Sephiroth added coldly. Zack stared at him with horror. Vincent just glared.

"You believe yourselves so high and mighty but you are no different than us. You are no different that the Malboro that nearly killed Yuffie-"

Wait, what why would he bring that up? wait...

"_I got candy, flash bombs, feathers, grenades and this really cool Chocobo pushy__"_

Yuffie's words echoed in Sephiroth's mind. '_Flash bombs...a quick lightning spell and... yes..._' Sephiroth had a plan it would take perfect timing but it could work. He would just need one last trick from Vincent and Cloud.

He just hoped they were ready.

Sephiroth turned to the Galian Beast and Yuffie.

"Were you in on this too Yuffie?!" the Galian Beast snarled but Yuffie spluttered. '_Not yet_'

"There is nothing to be in on you pompous Dick!" Sephiroth made a mental note to talk to the Imp about that later. Cloud seemed to be on the ball today as he quickly jumped in.

"You were helping him, weren't you?" '_Not yet_'

"No!" Cloud looked at the beast.

"You know what, kill her. The realms won't miss a monster like her!" Yuffie paled. And Zack eyes went wide.

The Galian beast roared. '_Not yet_' Fury ebbed from it like a waterfall. '_Not yet_' It snarled in its foreign tongue at Vincent who drew his gun on Cloud,

"Not while I live Cloud." The Beast practically purred.

"Vincent Stop!"

"I can fix that Arch-Fiend."

"Wait!"

"NOW!"

A blast of lightning fired from Sephiroth's fingertips and hit Yuffie's sack causing the grenades and the flash bombs to explode. Vincent, Zack and Cloud all moved in unison as the Galian beast howled in pain. Vincent grabbed Yuffie who was doubled over covering her eyes as Cloud and Zack both tackled the Galian beast pushing it over the edge of the cliff. Sephiroth then drove Masamune into the ground and with all his strength, split the cliff.

Each of the angels and the Arch-Fiend hovered in the air as the cliff face fell after the falling demon, and when the demon hit the ground, it crushed the Galian completely.

"...Sorry." Sephiroth looked at Cloud who was looking guilty at Vincent and Yuffie in his arms. Yuffie looked at Cloud for a moment before opening her mouth, no doubt about to make Cloud _really_ sorry. Thankfully, Vincent cut her off.

"You didn't mean it. Just as I didn't" Cloud smiled.

**Vincent**

Finally, they made it into the mine, better sill; they no longer were being hunted by the hound.

Zack was walking ahead with Cloud. He and Sephiroth had both summoned a wisp each to light there way as they travelled through. Zack was currently trying to convince the Fledgling that he always knew what the plan was and didn't just follow the lead when Sephiroth gave the command. Vincent couldn't help but smile as Cloud nodded to humour Zack and Yuffie chanted how "full of it" he was.

"Good call back there." Vincent turned to look at the Silver haired Arch-angel.

"General?" Sephiroth Smiled.

"General is it now hn?" he chuckled "the Flash Bombs. It was a good call."

Vincent turned to look ahead. "You were the one that put it together. Without you, Yuffie would be... Thank you." Vincent couldn't see Sephiroth's expression but he could tell he was still watching him intently. He tried not to shift under the gaze.

The pair continued on in silence for a while.

"May I ask you something?" Vincent stole a glance at Sephiroth. He was closer now. Too close. Again, Vincent's ear burned with the memory of the bite.

"What do you want to ask?" Sephiroth laughed.

"What do I want to ask? Well in truth, I want to ask what has changed to make you start avoiding me." Vincent eyes looked ahead at that. "I would also ask to know more about you. How you ended up here." At that Vincent lowered his face behind his cape. "I would ask, what actions could cause you so much guilt that it haunts your every action-"

"Sephiroth-"

"But I don't think you would tell me." Vincent sighed. He wished he could make Sephiroth understand. But it is for precisely that reason that he couldn't answer any of those questions. The best thing he could do for Sephiroth is to get him and his charges home.

Sephiroth sighed. "The main question I need to ask is about before."

"Before?"

"Something was following us before. You know what that something is." Vincent stopped dead. Sephiroth walked out in front of him.

"A threat then." Vincent swallowed deeply. He couldn't lie now. The group needed to know.

"Vincent?"

"...It is a threat. But not to you."

tbc

**Cliffie I know but this one was a bit long...Will start on the next chapter tomorrow but for now... sleep X)**


End file.
